


Paint me

by inthelightofyourHaLo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelightofyourHaLo/pseuds/inthelightofyourHaLo
Summary: Harry,I want you to be the one that inspires my paintings. I want your body to embroid my bedroom and your brown curls to spread all over my white sheets. I want your laugh to echo in my ears and I want you to be the one that floods my soul.with all the love that you deserve, Louis.





	1. The beginning

_**if I have to capture in a painting what dwells in my heart and soul, it would be you without a slightest doubt** _


	2. Painting 1

Harry is finally back home from his summer holidays in Madrid. But once he arrived at his apartment in London feeling new and wanting to get new projects done, he realised that his life has been stucked in his ways since forever. Going to work, then home, then visiting his parents house, then doing more work.

Taking a look at the "New year's purposes" and giving an account that he hasn't done anything on that list, he decided to turn around in his routine and what's better than starting a painting workshop where he can dedicate all his free time and, maybe, he'd find a hidden talent in it.

So, here's the beginning; the moment when a 22 years old decide to make a change in his life without knowing what he'll get


	3. Painting 2

This is the third year that Louis teaches the same painting class and, unlike the years before this, he feels this is _his_ year. Twelve months full of new faces, new paintings and a new inspiration.

And Louis wasn't wrong, he knew it, but he wasn't aware of that until he saw Harry walking through the class's door. His curls were in a mess due to the wind, his cheeks were painted with the most beautiful blush and his lips were dry. At that moment, Louis only saw his beauty, and it ended up on a painting in his bedroom.


	4. Painting 3

Harry didn't know he was _that_ bad at painting until he began going to the classes. But he wasn't going to leave because of the cute notes Louis left behind every single one of his art work.

> _"Harry, colours exist to be used, just as your smile. Take advantage of both of them_
> 
> _With all the love that you deserve, Louis."_


	5. Painting 4

Harry always do abstract paintings, even though that wasn't the task, but Louis always forgave him because it's cute seing him painting them.


	6. Painting 5

The pub was full, the music too loud and the beer was warm.

harry's night seem to be a mess until his phone rang at 3.21 am.

 **Louis:** My house has a better impression than this place ;)

Harry smiled

 **Harry:** I'm sure it's true. I wanna go home, like right now

 **Louis:** What's stopping you, dull smile boy?

 **Harry:** You.


	7. Painting 6

Harry's body has never been as beautiful as that night when the street lights through the window light him up. His voice has never been as soft and faint as that night when the chaotic sound of London was noisy unlike other nights. And Louis has never been as mesmerised as when he saw Harry without anything that could interfere with his beauty.


	8. Painting 7

**1:34 pm**

**Louis:** miss you already

**Harry:** but you just left my front door

**Louis:** but I miss you anyway 


	9. Painting 8

It's Monday, week's starting and so do Harry's nerves.

Louis' steps reverberate on the wood floor while hading his student's works, they seem to have approved given their happiness. Except for Harry. He knew he'd done it wrong even though he put every single part of him to do that painting that had taken him all week.

Louis got closer and wad able to see Harry's bags under his eyes, his messy curls and he could even see his chair trembling. Just for a tiny moment he felt bad for Harry's physical state. Louis handed in his work and Harry's face turned paler than ever. He got four points.

-why?— he wispered just for Louis

-because you didn't keep to the initial task— Louis answered and moved away

But harry wasn't asking why he got that mark. He was asking why there wasn't a note behind his painting.


	10. Painting 9

Wednesday went on forever to Louis. His work fullfil his life and got him going crazy (as Harry and everything related to him) he was running from one place to another in a short period of time that his couch should be proud. But as night was coming and darkness started to hold the city, he saw the messy curly boy inside a caffe and knew what he had to do.

 **Louis:** let's go have some tea ;)


	11. Painting 10

Harry's lips seem to be moving through the music and his eyes couldn't just stare at one place. And Louis loved that.

-what about love? — he asked, shuting the curly boy that couldn't stop talking. 

-it abound in everyone's life, I think — he uphold- it's a feeling that builds you up or destroys you. You need to know how to control it.

-or just let it handle you —Louis standed by, ready to change Harry's stubborn idea.

And maybe Louis were right and Harry should let love be part of him. So he just smiled and it was enough for Louis to know that, maybe, the curly boy wasn't hard to love. 


	12. Painting 11

Harry's Saturday seem to be like Sundays: gray and boring. Until his doorbell rang loudly.  
It was Louis and he got canvas and a lot of paintings with him.

-take off your clothes —he said

And Harry did as he said. Because he knew what Louis were bout to do when he saw his brushed and acrylics all over the floor in front of the couch.

-lay as always, like you lay when you're seeing those romcoms that makes you cry — Louis said and smirked —today you're becoming my favourite model.

And it was like that. Harry pose for him and Louis capture all the magic he was transmitting in a enormous piece of art that harry would hang in his bedroom.

He was Louis' favourite model. His art was sparkling. It was harry and it was enough.


	13. Painting 12

It was Sunday morning, the sun was coming through the kitchen window and Harry werre resting his head on Louis' chest. Silent abound between them.

Harry got closer to the naked boy resting on the wall. Just like that. Skin to skin. Soul to soul. Heart to heart. They could even hear each other's breath and heartbeat.

They were sparkling but together they dazzle


	14. Painting 13

> _Last night you were wonderful resting on my chest, with your messy hair and your peaceful breathing. You were like the serene sea, boundless, gorgeous._ _I love you since then, because you make my eart shatter._
> 
> _With all the love that you deserve. Louis_


	15. Painting 14

The wind hits Harry's entire body and he can note his cheeks and nose are red due to the cold November. But Louis seems to not care about that.

Louis told Harry that he'll pick him up at 8.15, but that was an hour ago. Tired of waiting (and freezing) Harry went back to his apartment. The warm inside of his home hugged him and his pupils went bigger when he saw a lot of paintings hanging on his wall.

It was him. He, painting. He, sleeping. He, naked. He, cooking.

And every work has its own note, those that Louis left and those that Harry love.

> _**There are people that are art, and they don't know it.** _
> 
> _**With all the love that you deserve, Louis** _


	16. Painting 15

_**9.15 pm** _

**Harry:** what's this?

 **L** **ouis:** the most beautiful way to say I'm sorry

 **Harry:** it's not worth the cold I suffered waiting outside for almost an hour

 **Louis:** I know

 **Harry:** I freezed Louis

 **Louis:** I know

 **Harry** : you let me down

 **Louis:** I know

_**seen at 9.30 pm** _

**L** **ouis** : I cheated on you

 **Harry** : I know


	17. Painting 16

Monday.

Harry couldn't sleep more than two hours that night. He even tried putting on his best face while starring at the mirror, but it won't work. His curls were messier than ever, his eyes got bigger bags under and he seems to be paler than usual.

He saw Louis' paintings all over his floor and decided he won't assist to the class today. He needed to think and reassess his decisions. He knew that love wasn't easy at his age, but he never thought it'd be that hard.

He made a mental list about everything that he loves about Louis and put a mark from one to ten. On the other side, Harry wrote the worst thing that Louis did: **cheating** , and put a big ten in red (well, that's what he told to himself)

Louis cheated and Harry knew it. And it hurts, it hurts like stab in the middle of his chest.


	18. Painting 17

The beer heated up one more time and Harry's eyes where looking everywhere. There was a couple and a group of friends shouting in the bar but Harry won't hear them. His mind were traveling in his thoughts while watching everything going on. Until Louis appeared in front of him and everything went by very fast. Harry saw Louis approaching with those intentions Harry knew better than anyone else. So he was fast and moved away.

-Nope. I'm not your toy -he said loud and clear— stop making my head spin. I don't know what you want anymore. You had me and then you leave me for the first person that comes in front of you. You love me sometimes. And I don't even know how you do it, because I love you all the time.

Louis laughed. He was drunk and Harry knew it.

-You'reso naive, darling. I love you but we're destined not to be— he responded while emptying his beer.

-Then go away and don't come back. Don't look back and leave me alone. After all I know you have another man waiting for you.

Louis left. So did Harry.

Saturday's night have never looked like grey Sundays before.


	19. Painting 18

Louis smelled like cigarettes and another man. His hair was a mess, his clothes were the messiest. He saw the sun coming through the window while yawning. The night before were the longest and with bad company. He wanted Harry beside him, but he knew he had fucked up everything.

After a long, hot bath and a big cup of tea, he decided to paint. His clothes weren't elegant and always. He was wearing his old joggings with holes, his hair was wet and he was barefoot even though it was cold as fuck. He sat on the floor while son shitty romcom were on the TV and started painting. First it was blue, then red, then yellow. He didn't know what he was doing but he for sure knew who this painting was for, so he left a note behind it.

> _**"** _ _**maybe, I've chosen abstract art because it's what you always do.** _
> 
> _**maybe** ,_ _**this reminds me of you.** _
> 
> _**I know you think painting is not for you (maybe it isn't, who am I to say that?) but you're my favourite piece of art.** _
> 
> _**I** _ _**fucked it up, but I know I love you. ** _
> 
> _**with** _ _**all the love that you deserve.** _
> 
> _**Louis."** _


	20. Painting 19

**_Wednesday 3.24 pm_ **

**Louis:** I just wanted you to know, the world aches less when you're beside me.

_** Seen at 3.26 pm ** _


	21. Painting 20

Harry saw the hour on his watch, 7.22 am. Then he saw the empty train station. Maybe it was empty because it was Thursday. Maybe it was too early. Or maybe, he was the only person that needed to run away.

He sat in the train and saw through the window kinda waiting for something (someone) to happen. Maybe he wanted to see Louis standing there, but he knew it wasn't possible because only his mum knew he was going back to Cheshire. Going back to his mum's house, her hugs, the smell of fresh vegetables, the smell of his mum's tea. He needed to scape and his childhood house was the best and the only option.

So he put his earphones on and the train started to move. He was leaving. Running away from the city and the person that was only messing with his head lately.


	22. Painting 21

Harry run to his mother's arms when he saw her. They were laughing and crying at the same time. He felt like he was five again while she kissed his forehead.

–I've missed you so much, Harry. It took you two years to come back, what made you stay so long?

–I started painting classes —he explained to her.

–But you suck at that. Since you were a child you couldn't even draw.

–I'm not here just for you to tell me how bad I am for some things, Anne.

–I know! But I missed joking with you

They hugged again and got in the car, driving to the house Harry had always called 'home'

Harry could see his house and started to feel released. He was away from the confusion he was living with the past few days. But he could only take a deep breath when he got out of the car. He touched the roses, the rocks wall and the door made of wood, and then he turned to see the big family photo, where he could see his mom and dad, and Gemma with a little Harry laughing and having fun. He smiled at the picture while his mom whispered 'I miss him a lot' behind him.

–Me too —Harry said— sometimes, I think I could hear him or feel him at the silences.

–Your dad would be very proud of you, even though you cannot draw.

They laugh and went to the kitchen, where Anne was boiling water.

–tea? —his mum asked and Harry just nodded.

He was at home, and away from Louis. And he loved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at writing and it takes me an eternity to update, but thank you if you read this. It's the first time I properly publish one of my works, so thank you and I'm sorry if this is bad.


	23. Painting 22

_**Saturday 10.35 pm** _

**Louis** : sorry. let's go have some drinks. I want to see you  
 **Harry** : I'm not at home  
 **Louis** : I can drive to where you're I don't care  
 **Harry** : no. I'm at my mother's  
 **Louis:** I know. I'm going there to you  
 **Harry** : I said no, Louis!  
 **Louis:** at least you can come downstairs and say hi  
 **Harry** : ??  
 **Louis:** I'm downstairs, Harry. Your mum makes the best tea in the world

And there it was Louis, sitting at his table in his Homes Chapel house, drinking his mum's tea. And for a moment, Harry didn't knew if what he was feeling was released or if he wanted to run


	24. Painting 23

-how did you knew where I was? — Harry asked while sitting on the grass

-You're very predictable Harry. I could tell that you're gonna run away to your mum's when things got complicated— Louis responded

-well, I'm 22 year old of moron— Harry said as he covers his face

-i like you anyway, you know that I can paint you a million more times

-my mum says that I suck at painting —both laugh– maybe I should drop the course and let you paint me

-i suck at loving, Harry, but i didn't give up yet— Louis answered him.

And there, in the soft grass and with the birds singing, Harry realised that he loves Louis, and he couldn't scape anymore 


	25. Painting 24

-c'mon, open it!— Louis shouted at Anne

-I wasn't expecting it— Anne responded while laughing and trying to break the violet paper

-That's the idea of surprises mum— Harry said– c'mon, I'm sure you'd love it

-well, if you painted this I'm not sure if it'll be pretty— Anne said and Louis laughed.

When Anne finally broke the paper, she saw a painting in blue tones. It was her home, it was identical, with the white flowers in the entrance, the rocks as walls and the big and old wood door. Louis painted it early in the morning.

-it's my way of saying thank you. Your tea is the best thing I ever tried in my life

-you didn't left a note behind it— Harry whispered to Louis' ear

-notes are only for you Harry— Louis said– did you think that I wrote notes for every person that comes in my way?

Harry smiled. His mother too

And, if you're listening with attention, you'd have heard their hearts beating fast.


	26. Painting 25

The travel back to London were never ending for Louis, who were looking through the window and at Harry sleeping beside him at the same time.  
They promised Anne that they'd be back again as soon as possible. Looking at Harry being happy, and smiling when it wasn't that way back at home, made him realised that he loves him, and admires him, and appreciates him too.  
He could feel stability in his heart and he knew that Harry could feel it too.

Louis was going back home with huge and good feeling, his soul was full with happiness and he also got a lot of ideas for his next paintings. He was anxious to arrive home and be able to express everything in a big canvas. Because sometimes disconnecting is the best therapy of all.


	27. Painting 26

Harry was running through his apartment being naked, wet and having a towel in his head just so he can catch his phone.  
It was Louis

-Don't say anything— he says quickly– I've left you a present in your front door. Go get it before your neighbor steals it.

Then the call was off. Louis left him with the phone on his hand and with a lot of words unsaid.

He grabbed a towel and run to the door. There it was, his present, his painting. Harry came back inside and sat on the floor to open it.  
It was him in the painting, of course. But this time it was a different Harry, on his mother's house playing like a kid in his old swing.  
He smiled while looking at it, and for a moment he forgot that he was wet, naked, that the floor was getting his arse cold and that the shower was on.  


* * *

> **_I love when you smile, because when you do it, you darken the stars._**  
>  ** _With all the love that you deserve, Louis_**.


	28. Painting 27

Saturday.

The same bar, the same beer. Louis and Harry there with the same people as always.

That bar became their favourite since they met the first time and their souls connected. So there they were, Louis resting on the wall full of paintings and Harry looking at him.

-How many paints I've gifted you, Harry?— Louis asked looking at him.

-a lot, so many I could open an art gallery— Harry responded– why?

-I have a golden rule— Louis stops just to take a sip of his beer– not to gift more that five paintings to all the men that cames into my life.

-Well, you've broken that rule a lot of time ago, thought. My department is full of them.

They both laughed.

-I know– Louis says in such a small whisper he though it wasn't heard because of the music, but Harry heard it perfectly 


	29. painting 28

Thursday. 04:22 AM

-Lou?— harry whispered in the dark –you awake?  
-whats happening Haz?  
-can you hold me tight?

and that's what Louis did. He held harry tight while darkness wrapped them in the night full of stars, and while they could hear the cars passing by in the street, they heard their hearts beating louder.


	30. painting 29

December, 24th. 09.33 PM

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!– harry shouted when Louis opened the door.  
-this is the eighth time you say it– Louis says and they both laughed.  
-i know, but it's fun to say happy birthday 

they got caught in a hug and that's when Louis realised that Harry was wearing his favourite perfume, and when he said that he was doing nothing, Harry was buying that blue shirt. But Louis won't tell him, he knew how Harry tried very hard to get ready for him without knowing that Louis liked him with or without make up, even in his pijamas.

-if you don't like it, I'm taking it back with me– Harry joked while putting in Louis' arms the big present– I mean it, I hope you like it.

Louis opened the present and, for a moment, it seemed that his eyes where going to get out of their orbit. 

It was a painting, and Harry had done it.

it was him at the canvas. painted in blue and green color, he was painting naked in harrys sofa at his apartment. 

-i tried very hard – Harry says  
-it's amazing– Louis says– you've got an A mister Styles– he says giving a professional tone to his voice.

and there's when he knew it. Harry was the one he should paint for the rest of his life.


	31. painting 30

August 2nd. 03.21 pm

Harry: Lou...  
Louis: ??  
Harry:why you never gave me a nickname?  
Louis: bc your name is beautiful  
Louis: not as beautiful as you  
Harry: :):)


	32. painting 31

August 5th. 10.43pm

the coffee shop Harry and Louis used to go seemed to be fuller than any other day, and it was so hot inside that Harry just couldn't drink his vanilla tea. He looked at Louis watching his irritated eyes and feeling the continuos movement he was doing with his feet. Moving to the new house was killing them, but most of all it's killing Louis.

-sometimes I think you like seeing me in this condition  
-what 'condition'?– Harry asked without knowing what he was referring to  
-THIS condition– Louis said while pointing at his face– the one that screams I'm about to die of tiredness

Harry laughed

\- why you say that? do you think I enjoy seeing your irritated eyes with bags under them and the non stop movement in your body?

It was Louis turn to laugh

-yes– Louis said while taking a sip of his coffee– it's one of the times you look at me with compassion  
-i always have different eyes for you Lou. I look at you with love, with passion, with lust, with compassion...  
-Harry— he interrupts him.— I love you  
-I love you too, Lou— Harry says

and that's how the night went on: between future plans in the new apartment, little arguments about where Louis' painting room will be and a lot of I love you between everything.

Life was perfect lately. Everything was 'magic', as Harry like to say


	33. Last painting

Harry just finished with the Christmas decorations and with the presents bows (that Louis had made five times before) He looked around and felt relief and happy, everything was perfect and the house smelled like lemon.

-How long will this last?— Louis asked standing behind Harry— an hour?  
-maybe fifteen minutes— Harry responded and both laughed because they knew that everything would lasr until their guests start to come.

12.00 am

The countdown started and everyone raised their glasses. Everything was fine, they were full of their beloved ones: friends and family. There wasn't anything left to ask, it was all love, magic and good vibes. Louis knew what his next paint will be at this point and Harry was hoping to see it.  
Time passed, although they didn't noticed because life was by their side. All that matters now is love, because as Louis always said to Harry, love can do anything. 

The end


End file.
